


In Which There are Family Talks

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats





	In Which There are Family Talks

Daddy and papa had been talking a lot. Maddie may only be five but she knows what papa and daddy are talking about is big and important. She could hear them talking when she was suppose to be asleep, but shhh don’t tell daddy and papa that she was awake. They’ll walk by her bedroom talking in quiet voices. She can make out words like “kid” and “money” and “we should ask,” her door will then open and she’ll burrow under her covers and pretend to sleep as papa and daddy check on her. As soon as they leave she’ll uncover her head and lay there wondering what papa and daddy were talking about until she finally falls asleep.   
They’ll still talking like that when she turns six. She wakes up on her birthday and runs downstairs to find them talking at the kitchen table with their grown up, coffee drinks that she isn’t allowed to drink no matter how much she asks. They don’t notice her right away because daddy tells papa, “What if she hates the idea? Then we just ruined her birthday. We should ask her next week.” Then papa gives daddy a look and daddy turns around and gives her a big smile. 

“Hey, it’s the birthday girl.” He turns around and opens up his arms for her to run into, which she does. “What are you? Four?” He asks tickling her slightly. She laughs and squirms in daddy’s arms. 

“No!” She shrieks. “I’m six!” She giggles, daddy laughs and papa smiles over his cup at the two of them. 

“How could I forget.” He picks her up and places her on the chair he had just been sitting on. “So Mads, what do you want for your birthday breakfast?” He knows what she’s going to say but he still asks anyways. 

“Pancakes!” daddy smiles and ruffles her hair and walks toward the kitchen stopping at papa to give him a look, papa nods and turns his attention back to his daughter and smiles at her. 

“Happy Birthday,” She just grins. 

It’s when she’s eating her pancakes and has a big bite of sticky pancakes in her mouth when she remembers that papa and daddy were talking about asking her something. So being the six year old she is she asks them, mouth full of pancake and everything. 

“What did you want to ask me?” Daddy and papa share a look with each other before turning back to her. 

“Nothing, to worry your pretty little head about.” daddy tells her. 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full, Maddie.” Papa reminds her, and with that everything is forgotten. 

A week later Maddie is up in her room playing with her dolls. She’s right in the middle of her story-Christie is in love with Ken who is in love with Barbie but Barbie loves Christie-When daddy calls for her from downstairs. She leaves her toys where they are and goes bounding downstairs to the living room where daddy is standing and papa is sitting on the couch. She thinks she’s in trouble. 

“Yes?” She asks slightly timid staying closer to the entrance to the living room. 

“Let’s sit down,” daddy says taking her hand and leading her over to the couch, she sits down and daddy sits down next to her so that she is between her two fathers. She’s scared now, she thinks she’s in trouble. 

“What did I do?” She asks nervous looking between papa and daddy. She can’t think of anything, except maybe they found out about the cookie she took a couple days ago when papa was baking and told her not to. 

“You didn’t do anything.” Papa assures her, noticing her worried expression. “We just want to ask you something.” He looks up at daddy and she looks between her two fathers. 

“What?” 

“Ummm, we, your papa and I, have been talking and we want to ask you, what would you think about getting a brother or sister?” Daddy asks her. 

“How would I get a brother or sister?” Maddie asks. She know boys can’t have babies because Danny told her so and Danny knows everything. 

“We would get them the same way as you.” Papa says very slowly looking over at daddy. Maddie looks between her two fathers and thinks about what they just asked her. It could be fun to have a little brother or sister, she would be able to play with them, show them what they should do. She knows people that have little brothers or sisters, daddy has a little brother. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want another little brother or sister.” Daddy says. Maddie can see him look just a little bit sadder, she’s sure she wasn’t suppose to notice that. 

“We’ll let you think about it for a couple of days.” Papa tells her, he also seems to notice the sad look in daddy’s eyes. She looks between daddy and papa again before nodding. 

“I want a little brother or sister.” She tells them, she can see daddy look just a bit hopeful. 

“You don’t have to answer right now.” Daddy tells her. 

“But I want one.” She protests. She then brings her knees under her so she can get high enough to wrap her arms around her daddy’s neck and give him a hug, she then turns and gives her papa a hug before saying, “I want a little brother or sister.” Daddy wraps his arms around her and she can feel him nod. 

“Okay. Thank you Mads.” She wraps her arms around him again and squeezes him as tight as she can which makes her daddy laugh before letting her go. “Now you can go back to doing, whatever you six year olds do.” Maddie nods happily as she bounces off of the couch and heads out of the room. 

She hears papa say to daddy, “That wasn’t too hard was it.” She doesn’t hear what daddy has to say. 

She can’t wait to tell Danny.


End file.
